galileo_school_of_magic_on_episode_interactivefandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9
Episode 9 is the final episode of Arc 3. It's also the last episode for several plots progress until Arc 5. This whole episode is considered progress for the Dracomancer (Plot). Scene 1 Morning Menu. Suzy-Sue wakes up the MC about Art-Class and how the MC can draw about their kidnapping. Upset, the MC tells Suzy-Sue she can get out of her life. Scene 2 The MC goes on a walk with Charlton Twen. Option to take a long route (which increases relationship with Charlton) or short route and not be late to class. The two talk about life after Galileo, careers and some of the MC's heroic actions. The MC is reminded that Majesty swore to put the MC to sleep. Charlton also tells the MC that students are allowed to have jobs at the school once they turn eighteen. If Charlton is a love interest, the MC has an option to let Charlton give a friendly cheek kiss. A few fan made characters guest star. INK Female : Olivia, Raven / Lizabeth, Wish / Jenna, Norah INK Male : Tasha, Ben / Sasha, Marc / Dean, Ajar LL Female : Ally, Maylee / Joey, Evangeline / Mina, Monique LL Male : Jenny, Shane / Nick, Lidor / Harper, Scott Scene 3 If late to Art (Class), Lilliana is upset and relationship decreases. The two talk about the Art Project they were assigned. (The project is to draw something that reminds them of home, but it cannot be living). Lilliana shares with the MC that one of her parents is also out of the picture. Relationship increases a bit. Scene 4 At Magic Fabric Lounge, (Location of the Music Club) the MC meets up with Grace whom in Episode 7 asked if the MC would join her in club searching. Grace wants to check out Naughty Nerds, a club. Utaumancer : When Grace asks if the MC wants a drink, they decline and go closer to the stage. At the stage, they catch the eye of Sans / Shiloh. Once the song is over, Sans / Shiloh 'disses' the MC's dancing. They offer dancing lessons. The MC, in spite, returns to Grace who says the MC should have accepted the offer. The two talk about the Cosimera project for a bit, then head out to the next club. INK Female : Sherry, Trinity, Riya INK Male : Alive, Viona , Norman LL Female : Jung Ji-wo, Finnick, Aela LL Male : Eros, Bass, Astrid Scene 5 At Naughty Nerd Club, the duo are told it's not a hook up club. They receive a brief overview of the club. Grace leaves the MC to go fan girl with a FM character. The MC gets lost and meets Oriel (finally<3). The two find their way out together. They decide to meet up later after the MC's detention. INK Female : Morgan, Janice INK Male : Kenda, Geneva LL Female : Rhea, Alex LL Male : Itzhak, Theo Scene 6 Mariposa Nine is flipping out on Marvella. Unable to contain herself, she dances and cheers. Similarly, Thomas Ardent walks onto screen by dancing. In detention, the MC learns that there's a new teacher that will be taking over detention. Marvella asks about Lucas's disappearance fifteen years ago. He explains how Lucas was idolized until he showed the world he had dark magic / more than one magic to protect a student. It's implied that student is Penelope Licardo. Scene 7 Penelope Licardo hangs out in her room ranting to her cat, Tardar Sauce, about Lucas Aristotle. Simon enters and asks Penelope to tour Club Day with him. She reluctantly agrees. Scene 9 Mariposa leaves the MC to go to a party with two FM characters. INK Female : Simonetta, Adele INK Male : LL Female : LL Male : Scene 10 Now caught up with Oriel, he gives the MC three clubs to check out because they only have time for one. Art Club Club Leaders : Ike & Georgia '' INK Female : Lena & Angel INK Male : LL Female : Clarissa & Nat LL Male : Luke & Carson Runaway Club ''Club Leaders : Cadence & Xavier INK Female : Kitty & Sapphire INK Male : LL Female : Mirage & James LL Male : Eclipesio & Daevan LGBTQplus Club Leaders : Cuan & Christian INK Female : Kalisha INK Male : LL Female : Camille & St. Eve LL Male : Beckham Regardless of the Club Chosen, the club leaders will say that the MC cannot join. Scene 11 Adventure Club. Oriel is in disbelief that clubs are rejecting the MC. Zelly Faulcault and two FM characters explain a bit about Adventure Club before running off to participate in a race. The MC thinks they see Majesty and investigates while Oriel goes to to the race. Justin and Robin distract the MC for a bit. Justin and Robin had been checking out clubs to stalk Robin's crush (Laxmi / Luthor). Justin flirts with the MC who is obvious to his attempts. INK Female : Brianna & Abigail INK Male : LL Female : LL Male : - & Malachi Scene 12 Will searching for Majesty, the MC walks into Detective Club. A brief overview of the club is given, then the MC sneaks away. Club Leaders : Alifah & Ricky INK Female : Ruth & Averi INK Male : LL Female : LL Male : Scene 13 Penelope and Simons not-date date. Food Club with lots of fan made characters complimenting the food Simon has made. Lucas teleports to them and tells Simon to get lost believing Simon's only interest in Penelope is to get close to Lucas. Penelope threatens to quit in the morning. In the bathroom, the MC tries to distress but is interrupted by Penelope. Penelope reveals, on accident, that Lucas Aristotle was talking to a Cosimera Slave in Episode 7. Penelope flees before the MC can ask more questions. Scene 14 Penelope escapes. Lunamancer : Technomancer : Astromancer : Faemancer : The MC walks by a conversation between Novak / Nina and Cornel / Cyra. The MC decides not to deal with the two of them at the moment. Dismancer : Pyromancer : Utaumancer : Else, reconnects with Oriel. Other The following is a list of characters who do not talk but are in various background scenes. INK Female : Blaze, Ezra, Ash, Sarah, Bloodrayne, Aleyah, Shira, Vicky, Daniel Category:Episode 9 Category:Clubs